Dans la maison du Lieutenant
by Nelio
Summary: (Alice humaine) Après un accident sur l'autoroute, Anderson se voit attribuer la garde d'Alice. Pour autant, il n'est ni prêt pour ça, ni pour l'enquête qui l'attend (vous avez vu le jeu ou pas ? mdr). Une fanfic courte, qui vous propose une nouvelle version (un peu accélérée) de DBH, vue depuis chez Hank, et Un Peu Remaniée... Suspense, drôle et mignon. Rating K plus pour langage.
1. Bienvenue à la maison

xBonjour ! Voici, comme promis, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Detroit Extended Version : de quoi ronger votre frein en attendant que je sois prête heheh ! Si les parties sont équitables, il devrait y en avoir 5 ou 6. Et c'est une histoire assez cool !

* * *

Retenant son souffle, réussissant enfin à surmonter sa peur, Alice s'élança et traversa pour de bon l'autoroute. Mais elle senti en faisant les derniers pas que cette fois, Kara ne l'avait pas suivie.

En se retournant, elle vit que l'autre androïde l'avait rattrapée. Il la retenait dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol et l'empêchant de courir à travers les voies, les voitures klaxonnant en les rasant de près de chaque côté.

Kara se débattit, frappa Connor qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, sur la voie.

Kara s'élança en avant.

Connor roula sur le côté, revenant sur la ligne blanche, à un cheveu de se faire écraser.

Kara se fit projeter dans les airs.

* * *

« Bon sang, quelle horreur…

– Elle va s'en remettre, tu crois ?

– Tais-toi !… »

Alice était prostrée sur la chaise à côté du bureau du Lieutenant. Celui-ci, peu confiant envers les machines, avait confié sa surveillance à un collègue pendant qu'il discutait avec Fowler. Elle entendait donc sans vraiment les entendre ces quelques voix qui ressassaient toute la médiocrité de sa condition.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du patron :

« Quelle merde, Hank… mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris aussi, à cette débile, de traverser l'autoroute ?

– Cherche pas. Ces machines sont déglinguées.

– Tu m'étonnes. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui as dit à ton "assistant" d'aller se foutre dedans ?

– Tu me prends pour qui ?!

– Oui, bon, ça va, fallait que je demande… on a des nouvelles du chauffeur du camion qui l'a percutée ?

– J'ai rappelé l'hôpital, il va bien, enfin rien de cassé à part son pare-brise…

– Et la gosse ? »

Hank se retourna et regarda la petite chose posée sur sa chaise.

« À part son état mental, tu veux dire ?

– Hank…

– Pas une égratignure.

– Bon… Fowler soupira, exténué. Y va falloir trouver quelque chose pour elle au moins cette nuit.

– J'essaye d'avoir sa mère, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus…

– Non, ça, laisse tomber, elle a disparu depuis qu'elle a quitté Williams. 'M'est avis qu'elle s'est enfuie et qu'elle voulait pas qu'il la retrouve.

– Et les grands-parents ?

– Morts. Pas d'oncles et tantes.

– C'est pas vrai…

– Demande à quelqu'un de la garder pour la nuit, ensuite on…

– Attends, quoi ? Comment ça, demander pour… mais et les services sociaux ?

– Tu sais bien que _plus rien _ne marche depuis les réformes de 2022 ! Et alors avec le scandale de 2027… aucune chance qu'ils rappellent. En tout cas pas ce soir. Selon le décret, c'est aux agents qui l'ont trouvée de garder la petite avant qu'elle ne trouve un foyer définitif.

– Non mais tu te fous de moi ?!

– _Est-ce que j'ai l'air _?! pesta Fowler. C'est ça ou la rue ! Cette gosse n'a plus personne, alors soit tu la garde, et j'aime autant pas, soit tu lui trouves quelqu'un qui peut se le permettre. Et dépêche-toi, tout le monde est en train de rentrer chez soi, ça va pas être coton…

– Non mais je rêve… »

Il sortit avec des idées noires plein la tête. Fowler avait raison, les services sociaux et ceux de protection à l'enfance étaient devenus si délabrés que même les chenils étaient plus humains. Quelques scandales et très mauvaises décisions gouvernementales avaient permis, grâce au temps, de les rendre extraordinairement inefficaces. Une honte mondiale.

Ravalant la gène que cela lui coûtait à chaque fois, il fit le tour de quelques collègues pour trouver une bonne âme qui voudrait bien s'occuper d'Alice. Administrativement parlant il était, bien sûr, le premier choix sur la liste, mais Hank n'ignorait pas lui-même qu'il était alcoolique et négligé. Pas le rêve pour une gamine qui avait vu son père – un père violent d'ailleurs – mourir sous ses yeux, et qui venait de vivre une cavale intense.

« Ben alors ? Et à moi, tu proposes pas ? » Gavin venait de se ramener, avec son sourire provocateur. « Bon allez, puisque tu insistes…

– Attends une minute, Reed, je t'ai pas sonné…

– Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?… À par _toi_ peut-être ? s'esclaffa-t-il. À d'autres. Allez, laisse-la moi. Je m'en charge. Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi… »

Hank fit barrage de son bras. Il jeta un œil à Alice et le regard craintif qu'elle portait sur Reed le lui confirma. Franchement, Reed était son dernier choix. Trop cynique. Trop con. La gamine avait besoin d'être rassurée, et la tronche que Reed tirait en permanence n'avait rien de tout ça. Il serait un tuteur temporaire sur le plan technique, pas sur le plan affectif.

« À quoi tu joues ?... Oh non, me dis pas que tu comptes la garder ? _Toi_ ? »

Hank contint son agacement. Oui, il n'était pas un bon choix. Oui, il valait à peine mieux que Reed. Mais à peine, c'était suffisant.

* * *

« Voilà… c'est… Ah, Sumo, non ! Assis ! »

Sumo n'écouta rien du tout et trotta gentiment jusqu'à Alice pour renifler son visage, alors qu'elle se cachait derrière les jambes du Lieutenant.

« Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est rien qu'une grosse boule de poils. Il mort pas, il bave, c'est tout. Allez Sumo, bouge de là. »

Il fit reculer le gros chien jusqu'au salon et chercha de quoi manger dans le frigo. Alice resta debout dans la cuisine, toujours aussi mutique. Hank, lui, peinait entre les différentes obligations qui poppaient dans son cerveau à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il était tard, pour Alice c'était déjà l'heure de manger et il n'avait vraiment rien, déjà que Hank ne savait pas cuisiner, alors sans la moindre boîte de conserve il était mal barré. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il n'avait qu'un seul lit. Donc il faudrait qu'elle dorme dedans, il était pas un sauvage, il la ferait pas dormir dans le canapé. Par contre ça voulait dire qu'il devrait changer les draps. Ah mais du coup, mince, elle n'avait pas de brosse à dent non plus, bon, tant pis pour cette fois – Oh et zut elle n'avait rien du tout, mais vraiment rien donc pas de _v__êtements_ non plus, et donc pas de pyjama ! Bordel…

« … Euh… hésite pas à t'asseoir, hein. Fais comme chez toi. »

Putain mais qu'il était mauvais.

« Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose là-dedans, je vais faire livrer quelque chose. D'accord ? Ça prendra pas trop longtemps. »

Tu parles, 20 minutes pour un gosse c'était l'éternité.

« Tu… tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

La petite chose fatiguée qu'était Alice ne dit pas un mot. Tiens, en plus il faudra qu'elle prenne des bains, est-ce que la salle de bain était propre au moins ? Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas de trucs de douche pour les filles… Mon dieu mais il s'en sortirait jamais…

La sonnette grésilla dans la maison. Mais merde à la fin, il n'avait même pas le temps de commander des pizzas – des pizzas putain, il était même pas foutu d'avoir une meilleure idée ! – Il trouva le temps d'allumer la télévision au passage et de déposer la télécommande à côté d'Alice. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Connor derrière la porte, son visage exprima une humeur noire.

« Lieutenant, nous devons retourner au poste de police… »

Il sortit, claqua presque la porte et se retint de le frapper.

« Mais la ferme, connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, là ?! »

Connor jeta un œil à la porte, sans doute qu'il analysait les choses au bruit, et répondit « Vous avez installé Alice Williams dans votre maison. Si elle a mangé, alors vous pouvez la prévenir que vous sortez, verrouiller la porte et… »

Hank le poussa des deux mains, le faisant reculer d'un pas. « Imbécile ! Elle a pas mangé, elle a pas dormi, elle a pas d'lit, elle a _rien _! Alors _non _je sors pas ce soir, merde !

– …Vous pouvez encore la confier à…

– À qui ?! Personne n'a le temps de s'occuper d'elle ! Et là je galère ma foutue race à aménager la baraque avant qu'elle tombe de fatigue, il est vingt-deux heures et j'ai rien putain, tu comprends ? »

Hank lâcha un gros soupir de fatigue, baissant le volume et le débit : « Ben non, tu comprends rien, toi, t'es trop con… écoute, va te brancher le cul sur une prise pendant la nuit, ce soir je peux pas bosser, compris ? »

La LED jaune tourna une petite seconde. Connor baissa la tête et à sa surprise, prit un air compréhensif : « Lieutenant, ça ne dépend pas de moi. C'est Alice. Son cas exige des mises au point au poste.

– Ouais ben dis-leur que je peux pas sortir, pour les mêmes raisons.

– Pourquoi ? »

Il grogna, épuisé et impatient : « Parce qu'elle a faim et soif et que j'ai rien commandé et parce que j'ai même pas le temps de courir lui acheter des draps propres, un pyjama, des vêtements, une brosse à dent, du shampouaing (oui je l'ai vraiment écrit comme ça) et toutes les conneries qu'elle devrait _déjà_ avoir sous la main ! Et _Ça_, c'est vraiment urgent. »

Connor resta immobile, le fixant sans bouger. Hank se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à discuter avec Connor, quand ça ne marchait pas du premier coup, il n'écoutait rien.  
Il se retourna vers la maison et l'entendit dire : « Je peux peut-être récupérer quelques effets personnels d'Alice, chez son père, pendant que vous vous occupez du repas ?

– … tu ferais ça ? »

Hank était trop médusé pour répondre autre chose.

« Bien sûr. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire votre travail, je peux au moins vous aider à résoudre le problème en question.

– Eh ben merde alors.

– Lieutenant ?…

– Tu vois Connor, _**ça**_, ça me rend service !

– Alors cela vous convient ?

– Ramène tout ce que tu peux.

– Bien, Lieutenant. »

Connor fit demi-tour et sa LED clignota pendant qu'il appelait un taxi. Hank résolut de faire une liste de tout ce à quoi il pensait pour la petite et s'assurer qu'il ai à peu près tout acheté dans les jours à venir. En attendant, il ouvrit son ordinateur et chercha quelque chose à livrer qui ne soit pas des pizzas. Il batailla un peu, remarquant qu'Alice s'était assise dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision, serrant ses genoux contre elle.

Elle ne fit pas de difficulté lorsqu'il l'appela pour manger, mais elle restait obstinément silencieuse. Connor sonna vers la fin du repas, alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir devant la télé et que Hank mettait tout dans l'évier. En ouvrant, il vit que Connor avait acheté une valise exprès pour le transport. Hank le laissa l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit la malle. Il fut soulagé d'y trouver une sérieuse quantité de vêtements. Connor commença par lui donner la brosse à dent – il ne fut jamais aussi content d'en voir une – mais il râla pour les draps de lit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? Mon lit est beaucoup trop large pour ses draps…

– Mais vous ne dormirez pas éternellement dans votre canapé, Lieutenant. Ils pourront vous servir quand vous lui aurez trouvé un lit à sa taille. »

Hank resta bouche bée. Lui acheter un lit pour elle ? C'était un sacré investissement, ça ! Surtout quand on considérait qu'Alice n'était que de passage ! Enfin…

« … Lieutenant, vous avez conscience qu'il y a des chances qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à sa majorité ? »

Putain de merde. Connor avait raison. Ça s'était souvent vu, des gosses récupérés par les flics qui finissaient par faire partie de la famille. Quand on disait que le système d'aide sociale était déglingué !

Sauf que merde, Hank n'avait pas prévu d'adopter une Alice Williams du jour au lendemain… mais d'un autre côté, Alice n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment et ça risquait de ne pas s'améliorer tout de suite. Alors il regarda du côté d'une pièce fermée. Il s'y rendit, ouvrit la porte et considéra l'intérieur. La pièce lui servait de débarras, remplie d'affaires dont il avait rarement besoin.

« … bon. »

Il fallait qu'il se décide, ce n'était pas simple, mais c'était aussi une décision évidente.

« Aide-moi à débarrasser tout ça.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Fais pas ta précieuse, Connor ! Tu veux que j'assiste à cette réunion, oui ou non ?

– … »

Connor mit bien plus de temps à se décider, comme si ses concepteurs lui avaient finalement injecté un peu d'amour-propre. N'importe quoi, songeait Hank. Mais au moins, ils débarrassèrent à deux.

« Je sais même pas si j'ai assez pour acheter un lit entier… bah, ça attendra demain. »

Il entraîna Connor jusqu'à sa propre chambre et se fit aider pour changer le lit, après avoir envoyé Alice se brosser les dents. Une fois les draps mis en place, il l'envoya se coucher et lui expliqua qu'il avait "des choses à voir pour le travail", qu'elle ne devait ouvrir à personne et que Sumo veillerait sur elle. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était retournée dans ses draps, toujours silencieuse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Mais comme c'est beaucoup plus court, je vais très probablement publier la suite plus vite (plus vite qu'une seule par semaine). Alors tenez-vous prêts ! ;)


	2. Le moment de faire les courses

Et hop, voilà la suite ! Ca va être rigolo !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après la réunion et après s'être assoupi au bureau, Hank pesta contre lui-même et prit immédiatement la voiture. Sur le chemin, à force de voir des enseignes, il eut la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter faire quelques courses, histoire de remplir le frigo.

« C'est moi Alice ! Désolé de rentrer si tard… »

Il était bientôt midi, elle n'avait sans doute même pas petit-déjeuné. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, à caresser le dos de Sumo qui l'y avait rejoint, sage. Il fit un signe de main à Alice, désespérant de savoir quoi dire. Alors, les courses… le gel douche et le shampouaing pour enfants, à la salle de bain. Les trucs froids, dans le frigo, le reste : dans les armoires…

Il s'arrêta sans prévenir et ferma les yeux.

« Bon sang… »

Il senti la présence d'Alice derrière lui et elle-même s'était un peu raidie en l'entendant.

« Ah, c'est rien ma puce, j'ai juste… ben, il va falloir que t'ailles à l'école. Ça m'était sorti de la tête. »

Alice ne réagit pas à cela, mais pour Hank, c'était une galère supplémentaire. Certes, de cette façon Alice ne passerait pas ses journées à la maison, et puis l'école, quoi, c'est la base ! Mais les frais d'inscription ? Les papiers administratifs ?

Bon sang son boulot lui prenait _tout_ son temps. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Et bien sûr, Connor vint le trouver jusque chez lui pour lui rappeler ses devoirs. Hank soupira et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, retournant à l'intérieur en lui fermant la porte au nez. Après quelques secondes, il l'entendit entrer malgré tout, profitant qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Alice retourna dans la chambre de Hank et Sumo la suivi.

« Lieutenant ? »

Celui-là était au bout du rouleau, et accessoirement dans la cuisine.

« Lâche-moi un peu, robot de mes deux.

– Encore des problèmes avec Alice ? »

Il le regarda d'un air noir. Mais c'était l'idée, oui.

« Je viens seulement de percuter qu'une fille de neuf ans ça doit pas juste avoir un lit, mais aussi aller à l'école, et dans son cas voir un psy. Trop de choses. Trop de frais. Moi je peux tout juste la faire manger et l'habiller. »

Connor le regarda un peu encore avant de baisser la tête, réfléchissant.

« … votre principal problème, ce sont les frais… »

Il avait cette voix un peu marrante qu'il avait lors des enquêtes, quand il réfléchissait. Hank lâcha un sourire. Est-ce que cette boîte de conserve n'était sérieusement pas en train de donner de sa personne pour le tirer de là, genre, avec un plan ?

« J'ai… une certaine marge de manœuvre.

– De ?

– Bancaire.

– …

– Il va falloir passer commande en une seule fois. »

Hank le regarda longuement avant de commencer à comprendre.  
Connor pouvait tirer un peu de sous à Cyberlife. Sauf qu'ils ne lui permettraient un tel écart qu'une seule fois, étant donné que c'était supposé le dépanner dans le cadre de sa mission. Pas pour dépanner un flic aux abois. Et, notons-le :  
Ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui mettre un plafond.

Dix minutes plus tard :

« Ah, attends, rajoute un – non, deux oreillers, tiens.

– Très bien. Que dit la directrice ?

– Elle prendra Alice dès demain. Et ils acceptent les virements.

– Très bien. Les fournitures ?

– Quelles fourni- Ah ! Le sac, les crayons, évidemment ! Mets le paquet.

– Quel paquet ?

– C'que t'es con… la totale ! Prévois de la marge ! Elle ira encore en classe l'année prochaine hein !

– Très bien. Je pondère les quantités par rapport à la durée de vie du matériel et l'espace de stockage à votre disposition. Et pour le psychothérapeute ?

– T'en as assez fait. Ça, je le payerai moi-même. J'y tiens.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas ajouter sur la liste la commande du prochain repas ? Autant amortir vos frais au maximum.

– T'es ma marraine la bonne fée, toi. »

Le lendemain, Hank regarda sa montre et ferma les fichiers sur son ordinateur.

« Tiens ? Tu rentres tôt ! remarqua Reed.

– Surprise.

– Tu ramènes ta gosse de l'école ? »

Hank le regarda intensément. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir flanquer une patate dans le sourire imbécile de ce connard. Mais il n'en fit rien, prenant sa voiture et filant un peu vite jusqu'à la nouvelle école d'Alice. Elle le rejoignit docilement, une fois qu'elle l'eût reconnu et lui donna même la main spontanément.

« Alors ?… Ça s'est bien passé, à l'école ? T'as pas eu de soucis ? » demanda-t-il machinalement. Il commençait à s'habituer à parler seul. Mais Alice consenti à hocher la tête.

« Ah, c'est bien… vous avez appris des belles choses ? »

Alice s'installa dans la voiture et fit non de la tête.

« Ah bon… Des trucs moches alors ? »

Alice sourit et fit encore non de la tête. Mais elle avait franchement sourit. Hank se promit de se souvenir du jour où il la ferait rire.

En arrivant, il eut la surprise de voir plusieurs camionnettes bataillant pour se garer devant chez lui. Il comprit finalement qu'il s'agissait des différentes livraisons.

« T'as vu ? C'est que des choses pour toi. Cool, hein ? »

Il était plutôt fier de lui. Alice était perplexe, elle. Puis soudain, Hank pâlit.

« Oh bon sang, le lit. Faut que je rappelle Connor. »

Pas question de se casser le dos tout seul dessus.

* * *

« Lieutenant, je commence à croire que vous me prenez pour votre androïde ménager…

– Oui ben écoute, si t'avais pas causé cet accident avec cette pauvre femme androïde j'en serais pas là… han ! » termina-t-il en déposant le sommier dans la nouvelle chambre. « Ah, au fait, des nouvelles de Cyberlife ? Ils t'ont savonné ?

– On ne peut pas engueuler une machine, vous savez. En revanche, je suis dispensé de tout contact avec l'argent sous toutes ses formes.

– **HA HA !** Ils ont pas aimé, alors !

– Pas du tout.

– Merci.

– Comment ?

– De t'être mouillé.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Si, c'est quelque chose. C'est bien, Connor. Ah, tiens.

– Vos clés ?

– Un double. Au cas où. Genre s'il m'arrive un truc, que je peux pas m'occuper d'Alice ni demander à quelqu'un de le faire, vérifie que tout est en ordre. Allez, prends-là ! Puisque t'as pas d'argent dans les poches, t'as de la place pour une clé, non ?

– Certes… »

Hank aperçu Alice derrière la porte. Elle fila se cacher dans la chambre de Hank où elle dormait encore pour l'instant.

« Je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore pour l'accident.

– …c'est normal. N'importe qui aurait été sous le choc.

– Et si t'allais lui parler ?

– Moi ?

– Non, le mur. Bien sûr, toi !

– Pour lui dire quoi ?

– Que t'es désolé ?

– Je ne suis pas… »

Connor sentit que dire qu'il n'était pas désolé devant Anderson était une fort mauvaise idée.

« Je n'ai pas souhaité sa destruction, c'est juste que…

– C'est déjà pas mal. Essaye de faire un effort, allez. »

Connor sembla vouloir prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant, mais il plia.

« … très bien. »

Hank le suivit tout en restant en retrait, l'observant rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre. Elle avait fait une tente avec les draps et s'était réfugiée en dessous, sur le lit. Hank adorait ça. Connor, lui, chercha un moyen de se placer et choisi de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, gardant une certaine distance.

« Alice… »

Hank en était presque certain : jamais cette machine n'avait eu autant de difficultés à trouver ses mots. Jamais. Le challenge de toute sa courte vie.

« Ce jour-là, lorsque j'étais à votre poursuite, à toi et Kara… Je ne souhaitais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Je regrette, sincèrement. C'est ma faute. »

Alice le regardait sans ciller. Droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. C'est ta faute. »

Hank frémit. Connor hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Lentement.

« Je vous laisse. »

Hank opina et le laissa sortir, lui aussi un peu secoué.  
Ses premiers mots, bordel. Ils avaient claqué comme un fouet sans qu'elle eut à hausser la voix.  
Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais… au moins, ça restait des mots. Ses premiers depuis l'accident, mais Alice avait enfin parlé. Vu comme ça c'était une bonne chose. Un progrès.

…

Attends. À l'instant… Oh merde. Merde merde merde !

Hank couru vers la porte d'entrée mais au dernier moment il se retint de l'appeler, impuissant, regardant Connor s'en aller avec son taxi. Il valait mieux laisser les choses comme ça, il ne voyait pas comment réagir. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Dire qu'il avait failli ne pas remarquer ça…

Sa lampe. Sa putain de loupiote à la tempe. Rouge. La première fois qu'il la voyait toute rouge. Il ne l'avait vue comme ça que sur des _déviants_.  
Il pouvait en mettre sa foutue main à couper. Connor en avait souffert.  
_Connor avait ressenti quelque chose !_

Pour l'instant il ne pouvait et ne devait rien en faire. Mais objectivement, il était très intéressé par ce qu'il considérait comme un autre progrès. Il revint vers Alice, en train de s'occuper avec un bibelot. Il observa la tente, égayée de deux coussins, et se fit la réflexion.

« Toi, je t'ai pas acheté l'essentiel… Tu viens ? »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Alice entrait avec lui dans un magasin avec quelques jouets mais surtout : des _**peluches**_. Partout. Ils en remplirent quasiment toute la banquette arrière, Alice serrant un hippopotame dans ses bras avec ferveur, refusant de le lâcher depuis qu'elle avait mis la main dessus. Chaque fois qu'elle le serrait un peu fort, le mastodonte rebondi ouvrait grand la bouche. C'était pour ça qu'elle refusait de le lâcher. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Hank se sentait… bien.  
Content.


	3. Visite tardive

Et hop, la suite ! Je m'excuse d'avance de ce découpage mais je suis bien obligée de le faire quelque part ! Ca va devenir intéressant ! :)

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, Alice entrait avec lui dans un magasin avec quelques jouets mais surtout : des _**peluches**_. Partout. Ils en remplirent quasiment toute la banquette arrière, Alice serrant un hippopotame dans ses bras avec ferveur, refusant de le lâcher depuis qu'elle avait mis la main dessus. Chaque fois qu'elle le serrait un peu fort, le mastodonte rebondi ouvrait la bouche. C'était pour ça qu'elle refusait de le lâcher. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Hank se sentait… bien.  
Content.

Un soir, Connor alla le chercher pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle et qu'Alice se préparait à aller dormir.

« Dans un club ? Ça peut pas attendre ?

– Non. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer toute la nuit.

– J'aime pas laisser Alice toute seule…

– Fermez à clé, envoyez Sumo dans sa chambre – je sais que ce n'est pas un chien d'attaque mais un animal de cette taille est très dissuasif.

– Tu parles… bon. Alice ? Je vais partir un moment pour le travail. Tu peux regarder un peu la télé, mais pas trop tard. Comme d'habitude, tu n'ouvres à personne, moi j'ai les clés. D'accord ?

– D'accord ! »

Hank eut un sourire particulièrement chaleureux.

« J'essayerai de pas rentrer trop tard et de pas faire trop de boucan. Mais couche-toi bien, hein ? C'est pas parce que demain t'as pas école qu'il faut veiller tard ! Bon ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Alice partit s'asseoir devant la télé et regarda un film pour enfants, pendant que les deux autres se rendaient à l'inénarrable Eden Club. Hank sortit épuisé de cette enquête.

Il demanda à Connor de le déposer dans un parc.

« …Avant quoi ?

– Hein ?

– Vous avez dit, "je venais souvent ici avant." Avant quoi ? »

Hank réalisa peu à peu qu'il avait détesté Connor pour ses manières, mais que c'étaient ces mêmes manières qu'il trouvait attachantes désormais. Il l'avait trouvé faux-cul, excessivement poli, maintenant il le trouvait prévenant. Connor s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Il essayait vraiment de nouer quelque chose entre eux. Simplement. Naïvement. C'était ça qu'il avait mal reçu au début. Sa naïveté. Quelque chose dont Hank n'était pas sûr que cela fasse partie intégrante de son "programme-social-mes-couilles".

« Avant rien… soupira-t-il.

– Vous pouvez toujours revenir ici. Je suis sûr qu'Alice sera ravie de pouvoir jouer dans ce parc. »

Hank se tourna vers les jeux d'enfants, régulièrement utilisés la journée. Il cligna des yeux.

« Putain, t'as raison… »

* * *

« Bon, ben merci pour la conduite, tu peux prendre ton taxi, je vais rentrer. Ah, non…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je dois tirer de l'argent, c'est rien. Y'a une machine pas loin, j'y vais à pied. Ça va me réveiller un peu, comme ça j'arriverai peut-être à rentrer sans réveiller la petite. Bonne nuit… (il bâilla) Connor.

– Bonne nuit, Lieutenant. » répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire. Le Lieutenant était vraiment distrait, vraiment ensommeillé, pour lui souhaiter ainsi la bonne nuit.

Alice avait bouleversé ses habitudes. Le premier, soir Anderson avait regroupé toutes ses bouteilles et en avait fait don aux copains. Il n'avait plus eu le temps d'aller dans un seul bar ou de se lamenter sur son sort. Il était trop occupé à s'assurer qu'Alice était bien installée, qu'elle mangeait cinq fruits et légumes par jour, qu'il soit à l'heure pour la ramener de l'école et pour le dîner, pour la coucher le soir. Tout ça. Ça l'occupait énormément.

Tiens ?

Pourquoi y avait-il de la lumière sous la porte ?

Peut-être qu'Alice était encore réveillée… après tout les enfants désobéissaient souvent pour pouvoir regarder la télévision plus longtemps. Mais la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans la maison poussa Connor à vérifier immédiatement. Il toqua, actionna la poignée et vit directement au fond du couloir, vers la cuisine :

« Inspecteur Reed ? C'est vous… »

La surprise, l'espace d'un instant, puis plus rien. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Alice était en pyjama, assise sur la chaise de la cuisine avec son hippopotame dans les bras. Connor lui trouva le même air timide que lorsqu'elle ne disait pas un mot. Il referma derrière lui pour les rejoindre.

« Tiens ? Mais c'est encore le flic en plastique ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

– Je raccompagnais le Lieutenant après notre dernière enquête…

– Tu le "raccompagnais" ? Toi ? Ha…

– Il a dit ne pas être très alerte à cause de l'heure. Le Lieutenant a beaucoup de travail, entre le commissariat et la maison… résuma-t-il, évitant de nommer directement Alice, qu'il ne voulait pas faire passer pour une charge. Hank lui avait bien fait comdrendre qu'il détestait ça.

– Attends, laisse-moi vérifier : il t'a laissé _conduire _?

– Oui. »

Reed s'était figé, médusé. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Pas du tout.

« Bordel de merde… ce vieux con a bien changé. » lâcha-t-il d'un air morne. Connor tiqua, repensant aux consignes auxquelles s'astreignait le Lieutenant :

« Inspecteur, pas de jurons devant Alice, s'il vous plaît…

– Attends t'es sérieux ?

– Le Lieutenant Anderson fait des efforts pour-

– Mêle-toi de tes fesses, c'est pas un androïde qui va reprendre ma façon de parler ! »

L'énervement de Reed se lisait sur son visage. Une alerte prévint Connor que cette fois, les conséquences n'engageaient pas que lui, mais aussi Alice, qui n'avait pas besoin d'assister à une altercation.

« Putain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai pu te laisser conduire sa bagnole… »

Encore un "putain".

« Inspecteur, s'il vous plaît…

– Je jure si je veux ! rétorqua-t-il en le repoussant. Ne t'avise _jamais_ de me donner des ordres, connard !

– Ce n'est pas pour… »

Reed le gifla. Alice serra d'un coup sa peluche, sursautant, son cœur accélérant d'un coup.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit de parler, petite merde ?! Est-ce que je t'ai dit de parler ?! C'est dingue, ça, t'écoute vraiment jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein ?! »

Connor jeta un œil à Alice : vu la terreur dans son regard, il n'avait pas intérêt à provoquer l'Inspecteur. Elle risquait d'assister à une scène très désagréable. Et à cette occasion, Reed ruinerait tout le chemin parcouru avec la psy.

« Ah, ça y est ? T'imprimes ?… eh ben c'est bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Tiens, fais-moi un café, pour changer. »

Connor resta immobile un moment, dans un calme parfait et pesant, très pesant. Alice n'osait pas bouger. Elle était peut-être déjà en état de choc. Connor se mit en mouvement, marchant sur sa corde raide qui l'emmenait jusqu'à la machine à café. Reed se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà… chaque chose à sa place… »

Il se détendait. C'était une très bonne chose. Tant qu'il arrivait à le garder de bonne humeur, tout se passerait bien. Dire qu'avec ça il ne savait même pas pourquoi Reed rendait visite à Hank…

« Et mets-y du sucre, tant qu'on y est. Fais ça bien ! »

Connor s'exécuta docilement, simplement. Si un café était le prix à payer pour ne pas aggraver les choses, ce n'était vraiment pas cher payé. Il le lui tendit une fois terminé.

« Voilà, c'était quand même pas compliqué ! »

Reed avait retrouvé le sourire, face à la tasse que lui tendait Connor, flegmatique. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour y mettre une tape qui renversa tout le café sur la table. Alice eut un mouvement de recul, par réflexe, Connor senti sa LED devenir rouge un instant, mais le café brûlant ne l'avait pas touchée. Reed n'avait pas fait attention à elle, il voulait juste jouer avec lui.

« Mais… mais… »

Reed se tourna vers Alice, qui ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude. Elle braqua son regard sur lui, éberluée : « Il… il faut pas gâcher ! C'est… pourquoi vous l'avez renversé ?!

– Est-ce que j'te cause, moi ?

– Vous l'avez fait _exprès_ ! »

Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage, mais Alice se sentait pousser des ailes de la justice lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un mal agir. Ceci dit, Reed eût la judicieuse idée de détendre ses nerfs en levant la main comme s'il allait la gifler. Il n'en avait aucune intention, bien sûr. Mais le geste était bien suffisant pour la rendre pâle comme un linge.

Ceci dit, alors même qu'il levait cette main, celle de Connor enserra son poignet.

« Non. »

Un mouvement réflexe, un simple mot pour faire barrage. C'était la dernière limite que franchit Connor ce soir là. Reed lui mit un coup de poing au ventre – la loi des séries, vraiment – qui fit reculer Connor, s'agrippant au plan de travail derrière lui, les genoux défaillant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une analyse poussée, il devinait déjà qu'Alice était en état de choc.

« Va dans ta chambre, Alice. »

Reed s'était apprêté, sans empressement, à lui en coller une autre, mais l'entendre parler à Alice lui rappela la présence de la petite.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit.

– Alice, tout va bien. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

– Allez, bouge !

– C'est un policier, tu comprends ? Comme le Lieutenant Anderson. Ils sont policiers tous les deux. Ce sont des gens qui arrangent les problèmes. »

Il arriva un peu à se redresser. Il affichait un air tranquille, comme à son habitude, pourtant il n'avait pas fini de réguler sa circulation.

« Il faut que tu ailles te coucher, maintenant. D'accord Alice ? Il est tard. »

Ce fut dans un état second qu'Alice quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre son lit. Connor la suivit des yeux mais elle avait à peine quitté la pièce que Reed s'employait déjà à le frapper.

Durant ce temps, Hank, lui, avait été tirer des sous au distributeur et était revenu sans se presser – il n'avait pas de raison de le faire – profitant du calme et de l'air frais. Plutôt content de rentrer à la maison, où l'attendait une petite sûrement en train de compter les moutons, il visualisait à l'avance son cheminement dans la maison pour anticiper le bruit qui risquait de la réveiller, avant qu'il ne se mette au lit à son tour. Avec toutes ces nouvelles charges, Hank était souvent épuisé, mais au moins il allait dormir au lieu de se mettre une mine, comme il disait. Et ce soir, il irait au dodo fissa ! Il n'allait pas manquer cette occasion, tu parles.

Alors qu'il fouillait ses poches à l'approche de la maison, il réalisa que la lumière était toujours allumée dans la cuisine. Bah mince alors, Alice s'était endormie devant la télé ? C'te bout de chou…

Il voulu tourner la clé mais pas moyen, c'était bloqué. Ou alors c'était déjà ouvert ? Tiens, oui ! Bordel il croyait avoir fermé derrière lui, quel abr-

Telle fut sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, avec une vue directe sur la cuisine : il vit Reed en train de bourrer de coups de pieds le corps étendu au sol de son RK-800 d'androïde d'assistant.  
Nom de dieu.

« EH ! Reed ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'prend !?

– Hein ? Ah, c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Il a pété les plombs !

– Quoi ?!

– Ton connard en plastique s'est barré en sucette, Hank ! J'étais venu te passer les nouvelles de Fowler vu que tu coupes ton téléphone comme un débile quand t'es avec la gosse. Mais quand je suis arrivé, la porte était ouverte et l'autre taré était à l'intérieur.

– Normal, il a…

– Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait là, coupa Reed qui ne su jamais que Connor avait un jeu de clés : il a refusé de répondre et il a essayé de me péter la gueule !

– … Quoi ?

– Puisque j'te l'dis !

– C'est pas croyable…

– Quoi ? Attends tu crois que j'l'invente ?!

– Non, c'est… merde, ça fait des jours que je traîne avec, y'a jamais eu de problème alors pourquoi là il… Alice, elle va bien ? raisonna-t-il subitement.

– La gamine est dans sa chambre, elle a rien.

– Merde… Et où est Sumo ?

– Sumo ? Ton clebs ? Chais pas. »

Hank fit le tour de la maison, préférant ignorer pour le moment la silhouette distordue et bleutée dans sa cuisine, cherchant son chien. Son clébard. Son toutou. Sa grosse boule de poil qui n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à…

« Bon sang, t'es vraiment un cas… »

Il le trouva dans un recoin du salon où Sumo avait réussi à se recroqueviller malgré sa taille imposante. Il chouina lorsque Hank s'approcha pour le rassurer.

« Il a rien non plus, si tu veux savoir ! Et si ça finit par t'intéresser, j'ai rien non plus !

– Mais pourquoi ?… Putain je pige pas. Il y a aucune raison à ce que… »

Hank s'arrêta simplement de parler, regardant Connor par terre avec consternation, l'air de ne rien y comprendre. C'est vrai quoi, Connor avait des ratés, il le voyait bien en mission, mais il l'avait aussi aidé à installer Alice, il avait été jusqu'à pomper du fric à Cyberlife pour ça.

« ...pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, racontait Gavin pendant ce temps, j'ai riposté. Heureusement que je me défends. Cette merde est bien plus solide qu'elle en a l'air ! »

En effet, Gavin avait espéré pouvoir voir un bout de visage tomber sous ses coups, mais il avait surtout fait couler du sang bleu et rétracter des pans de peau. Le résultat était tout de même assez impressionnant et les dégâts multiples. Même si Connor semblait encore sous tension – c'est-à-dire pas hors tension, car il n'était pas tendu pour un cheveu, avec son corps, comme : désarticulé – il ne semblait pas vouloir ou pouvoir communiquer.

« Ah… c'est ça… marmonna Hank presque tout bas, échappant sa pensée.

– Tu dis quelques chose ? »

Hank avait l'air beaucoup plus calme et posé maintenant qu'il regardait Gavin, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qui clochait dans cette petite fable.

« C'est bon ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ? »

* * *

Voilà-voilà, j'ai un peu honte mais c'est le meilleur endroit, sinon ça deviendrait beaucoup trop long teehee ! J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	4. Relation de Travail

Et on reprend la suite ! Cette fois il y a pas mal de choses, on avance vite ! Ne perdez pas le fil, surtout ! Comme on est chez Hank, je ne fais qu'évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, hors, dehors, ce sont les scènes du jeu ;) et là le rythme s'accélère un tantinet XD mais revenons-en d'abord à notre Hank, surprenant notre Gavin après le passage à tabac de Connor, maquillé en énorme "malentendu"...

* * *

« Quoi ? Mais… Hank, cette saloperie aurait pu me tuer !…

– Tu sais, j'ai vu Connor à l'œuvre. Deux fois. Une fois à courir sur les toits comme un dingue, et l'autre fois à cogner de l'androïde comme un vrai boxeur. C'était ce soir, d'ailleurs. Et je te connais aussi, Reed, on a suffisamment bossé ensemble. Alors tu peux pas me faire croire qu'il a essayé de te lyncher, parce que sinon, tu serais déjà sous le jardin à l'heure qu'il est. »

Reed resta silencieux, le temps d'assimiler ces mots.

Tant mieux. Hank pu en profiter pour assimiler lui aussi ce qui s'était réellement passé dans sa maison. Il eut aussi le temps de terminer ses derniers pas. Ainsi, s'arrêtant face à Reed, sa main bougea si vite que ce fut comme si elle se matérialisait autour du cou de Reed, qui tenait tant bien que mal sur la pointe des pieds.

« … »

Hank avait du mal à formuler, même en pensée, ses questions.

« …En fait c'est à Connor que je vais demander, pensa-t-il tout haut. Mais j'espère vraiment pour toi qu'Alice n'a rien vu de tout ça. »

Reed se borna à suffoquer.

« Ne – reviens – plus – jamais – dans ma – maison. »

Hank luttait pour ne pas serrer de toute sa poigne. Sa main semblait avoir sa propre volonté et s'il la laissait faire, il risquait d'écraser quelque chose de vital dans sa gorge.

Il jeta plus qu'il ne lâcha Gavin du côté du couloir, le regardant avec un degré de haine que même Connor n'aurait pas réussi à lui décrocher, malgré ses écarts. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Reed venait de faire le pire des choix possibles. Entrer dans la maison du Lieutenant et s'en prendre au peu de choses qui lui restaient chères.

Il le regarda détaler avant de se tourner vers Connor avec un air navré.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis… »

Connor clignait des yeux et respirait, mais ne donnait aucun signe de communication, le regard figé. En même temps il ne pouvait pas lever la tête et il n'était peut-être plus en mesure de parler.

« Je suis désolé, p'tit, soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant pour l'attraper et l'aider à s'asseoir par terre, dos aux meubles de la cuisine. Sur le coup j'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à force de… oh puis zut, m'écoute pas, j'ai aucune excuse.

– Ce n'est rien, Lieutenant. »

Connor avait réussi à rétablir le contact visuel entre eux et sa voix était égale à lui-même, aussi étrange que ça en avait l'air vu les dégradations ailleurs. Il y aurait aussi à le débarrasser du bleu qui lui recouvrait les trois quarts du visage, et rétablir le recouvrement par sa fausse peau d'une zone de sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que… ça… va ?

– Ce n'est rien, Cyberlife réparera ces dégâts. Ou ils me transféreront directement dans un nouveau modèle.

– Mince, c'est pas cool, ça…

– Au contraire, cela nous fera gagner du temps.

– Mais tu seras toujours… C'est un transfert, donc c'est toi qui change de corps ?

– C'est l'idée.

– T'es sûr qu'ils vont pas en profiter pour te bidouiller un p'tit coup ? discuta-t-il tout en évaluant la casse.

– C'est probable, pourquoi ?

– Ah parce que ça m'va pas, ça, commenta Hank alors qu'il l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures. Je me suis pas donné tout ce mal à t'engueuler chaque fois que tu fais une connerie, pour que des idiots de programmateurs se permettent de te rebouter le cerveau après. Même d'un octet.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Lieutenant…

– Arrête de m'dire de pas m'en faire, grogna-t-il fronçant les sourcils en essayant de remboîter deux pièces de son bras. Et arrête de faire comme s'il s'était rien passé. C'est grave.

– Non, c'est un malentendu…

– C'était _pas _un malentendu, merde ! » pesta-t-il un peu plus vivement, songeant après coup à baisser le volume pour Alice, qui apparût finalement à ses côtés pour quémander un câlin.

« Oh, pardon, je t'ai réveillée… la prit-il dans ses bras.

– Elle ne dormait pas, l'informa Connor.

– …

– Je suis désolé, Lieu-

– Raconte-moi. »

Connor resta silencieux une petite seconde, le temps d'avoir l'air navré, pour ensuite raconter son arrivée dans la maison. Et sans prévenir, Alice abrégea l'histoire :

« C'est un vrai sale type. Il a renversé le café qu'il avait demandé à Connor exprès, et il a – ça m'a fâchée, je lui ai dit – et il a fait comme pour me frapper à la tête ! J'ai eu peur ! Connor a voulu l'empêcher, c'était vraiment méchant, et lui, il l'a frappé dans le ventre, et je suis partie dans ma chambre, et je me suis bouché les oreilles et j'entendais quand même alors- »

Son ton était devenu plus rapide, plus fébrile et ses yeux plus brillants à mesure de son histoire, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne casse et qu'elle ne se laisse tomber sur Hank.  
Hank la serrait dans ses bras sans ciller, gardant ses émotions fortes pour plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait être un nounours pour la petite pendant qu'elle essayait de savoir si elle voulait ou ne voulait pas pleurer.  
Et accessoirement, il avait une vue parfaite sur Connor, fixant intensément Alice, sa petite LED jaune clignotant avec insistance.  
Hank était presque déçu de ne pas la voir changer encore de couleur. Puis il le vit baisser les yeux. Connor ne pouvait pas avoir l'air gêné ou dépité, on ne lui avait pas appris, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait avoir à baisser les yeux était bien celle-là, et Hank le savait mieux que n'importe qui.

« Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute.

– Arrête avec ça. Tu m'énerves.

– … pardon.

– Non mais- je te dis de ne pas t'excuser ! »

Connor ouvrit la bouche et ne dit rien, sa led clignotant.

« Comment suis-je censé m'excuser, demanda-t-il très sérieusement, d'avoir présenté mes excuses ? »

Hank pouffa, puis se mit à rire de plus en plus fort. Alice se mit à rire uniquement parce qu'il riait. Sumo les rejoignit : se couchant auprès d'eux, la tête entre les pattes et sa queue remuant. Connor demeura perplexe. Il trouva autre chose à conseiller :

« Alice, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dormir. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça…

– Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà assez vu, tu sais. Mais il a raison, Alice, il faut aller dormir. Je vais rester un peu pour essayer d'arranger Connor…

– Moi aussi je veux réparer Connor !

– Non, Alice, tu… hé ? »

Connor regarda le Lieutenant, puis les mains d'Alice sur ses mécanismes et eut l'air passablement surpris.

« Bon sang, lâcha Hank. Elle est plus douée que moi ! C'est vexant !

– Peux-tu remonter la baguette que tu tiens dans l'encoche entre les deux tuyaux ?

– Là ?

– Mais… hé, c'est pas juste, moi j'ai de trop gros doigts !

– Vous appuyez trop fort, Lieutenant, vous allez percer le…

– AH ! Ça fuit ! Ça fuit ! Vite-vite une serviette ! s'agita-t-il pendant qu'Alice riait.

– Je sens mon système s'éteindre…

– Non, tiens bon petit ! T'es trop jeune pour mourir !

– Sérieusement, Lieutenant, si vous vouliez me tuer, pourquoi attendre Gavin ?

– Tais-toi et tiens bon, fiston ! Accroche-toi !

– A quoi ? Ma jambe ?

– Mais non ! À la vie, crétin ! »

Alice éclata de rire. Connor soupira. Pourquoi ne laissaient-il pas les techniciens le remplacer ? C'était idiot.

Un autre jour, Alice, qui n'approchait même plus de la porte quand des amis de Hank sonnaient ou toquaient ; entendit ce dernier entrer ainsi que son acolyte. Elle sauta de sa chaise pour faire un câlin à Hank.

« Hahaaa, c'est ma princesse ! Désolé pour l'absence, Tom t'a bien ramené de l'école ?

– Oui !

– T'as passé une bonne journée là-bas ?

– Bof.

– Rah, ces profs, tous les mêmes.

– Et le travail, ça marche bien ?

– Eh ben… ça marche bien ! Ça… ça marche. C'est cool.

– Cool !

– Ouais, cool. »

Il reposa Alice au sol, elle reparti de l'entrée – lui fermait la porte – pour rejoindre Connor dans la cuisine.

« Câlin ! » demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras. Connor baissa la tête, observa son air rieur et ses bras tendus. Ne semblant pas surpris outre mesure, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et échangea une étreinte avec la petite.

« Ouiiiii ! »

De toute évidence, la petite Alice lui avait pardonné. Quand il revisitait l'archive où elle lui avait adressé ses premiers mots, c'était comme le jour et la nuit. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même enfant.  
Pourtant c'était bien elle qui demandait à être dans ses bras aujourd'hui. Elle finit par le libérer et alla finir son coloriage. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué les traces de sang bleu sur sa chemise, cachées par sa veste.

« Bon, je vais avoir besoin de ça, de ça… réfléchit Hank. Alice ? On va repartir dans deux minutes, je dois emmener Connor voir un mécanicien pour une révision, éluda-t-il. Je serai revenu dans un quart d'heure.

– D'accord !

– …Connor, ça va ? »

Alice ne le remarqua pas. Hank s'inquiétait un peu. Après tout, aujourd'hui Connor s'était fait mener la vie dure par un déviant à la tour Stratford. Hank devinait que Connor avait été endommagé à la poitrine, et qu'il s'était peut-être réparé en urgence pour pouvoir ensuite pourchasser le déviant. Péripéties qui ne l'avaient pas empêché de le dégommer comme personne juste après. Terrifiant…

Il craignait que Connor ai un problème lié à ça, peut-être que ça se remettait à déconner, au niveau de son sternum… il le trouvait assez immobile : Connor regardait lentement autour de lui. Il se tourna vers Hank en s'entendant appeler et hocha la tête avec une expression fermée.

« T'es sûr ?

– …. Oui. »

Cette attitude… si Connor avait été humain, Hank aurait dit qu'il était contrarié, mais il avait l'habitude de voir Connor avec une tête déshumanisée, sans expression, alors il ne partit pas tout de suite dans ces conclusions hâtives.

Connor regardait lentement autour de lui, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose. Son regard s'arrêta sur des affaires d'Alice : une trousse d'école, des crayons de couleur, des dessins, un cahier de texte, des pièces de monnaie et des autocollants. Il fixa l'ensemble un moment avant de regarder Hank directement, qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Connor avança droit vers lui, saisit le poignet de Hank avec une force destinée à l'immobiliser, pendant que de l'autre main, il fouillait sa poche.

Il en sortit une pièce qu'il montra bien au Lieutenant, l'air tout à fait contrarié, et expliqua :

« C'est _ma _pièce. Merci. »

Et il ressortit. Hank laissa passer un blanc, puis il rit du nez, partant conduire Connor chez un technicien.

Un autre jour, Alice entendit Hank rentrer, mais seul. Elle alla le rejoindre, tenant sa deuxième peluche préférée – un renard – et le regarda fermer la porte et la saluer.

« Salut ma puce. Désolé du retard. »

Il avait l'air contrarié. Pour autant, Alice n'avait pas peur. Elle savait que Hank ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Hank savait que Todd avait passé ses nerfs sur elle et il avait toujours pris un soin méticuleux à ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Non pas qu'il avait peur de se mettre à la battre, il avait juste peur de monter inutilement le ton, de faire de grands gestes, et de semer le doute dans son esprit.

Alice n'avait aucun doute sur sa sécurité.

« Ça va pas ?

– Si, ça va.

– T'as l'air fâché…

– Mais non…

– C'est le travail ?

– Ouais, le travail. Je croise des gens de plus en plus crétins, des fois j'ai envie de…

– … de quoi ?

– Bah, oublie.

– De quoiiiii ?

– Mais c'est rien, ma puce.

– Ils font quoi pour être aussi bêtes ?

– Ils font les choses les plus stupides auxquelles ils peuvent penser, et ça les amuse. J'te jure, je les _boufferai…_

– Et Connor ? Y va bien ?

– Connor ? Mais Connor il est encore plus C-… Encore plus STUPIDE que tous ces ab… ces _imbéciles_ ! Il me rend fou ! »

Alice gloussa. Il avait réussi de peu à contenir sa colère.

« Dis, Alice, quand tu es très, très fâchée contre quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Hm…. Elle haussa les épaules. Je suis jamais trop fâchée. Mais à la télé les gens ils prennent un oreiller et ils crient dedans.

– Ça t'embête si je… ?

– Vas-y ! » sourit-elle.

Hank partit dans sa chambre et essaya la chose, hurlant de toutes ses forces dans un oreiller, faisant rire Alice.

Tout était vain. Ça, se fâcher, essayer d'expectorer cette rage qu'il avait contre lui… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce connard lui donnait de l'espoir pour le reprendre ensuite ? Pourquoi il le tirait d'affaire quand Hank manquait de basculer dans le vide, pour que l'enquête suivante il tire sur une pauvre fille, poussant l'autre au suicide ?

Au début, ça, Hank en avait été fâché, vraiment, puis il s'était dit que Connor n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de bien y réfléchir, après tout il lui avait crié de les empêcher de s'enfuir, et du coup, les Tracis qui n'arrivaient pas à se barrer avaient recommencé à se battre, il avait peut-être craint de perdre le contrôle, ou de voir le voir – Hank – se faire blesser…

Il n'avait pas eu le choix à la tour Stratford, non plus. Mais ça ?

Il lui avait dit de pas le faire ! Putain ! Il lui avait dit ! Mais ce con ! Il n'écoutait rien ! Il préférait écouter ce taré lui faire ces promesses à la con et lui obéir comme le dernier des imbéciles ! Tout ça parce qu'il croyait en tirer des informations ! Comment Hank avait pu faire confiance à un enfoiré pareil !

Putain de machine.

* * *

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous sommes à la moitié du texte global ! :) à la prochaine !


	5. L'Androïde de Cyberlife

Bon, ben impossible de faire plus court ! Attendez-vous à un chapitre très, _très_ intense ! ^^

* * *

Nouveau jour. Enfin, un soir. La porte se referma.

« Hank ! »

Alice sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle le rejoignit. Il était préoccupé, ou triste.

« Ça va pas ? Ça s'est mal passé au travail ?

– … ben… …ouais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– … ben… tu sais, Connor et moi, on travaillait sur une grosse enquête. Tu vois ?

– Oui ?

– … eh ben, ils ont décidé de nous la reprendre et de la donner à d'autres gens, pour aller plus vite

– Oh… … eh ben ils sont bêtes !

– … ouais. C'est clair.

– T'es triste ?

– … un peu. J'sais pas…

– Tu vas avoir une autre enquête ?

– Sûrement, Jeff me laissera pas me la couler douce.

– Ben c'est cool, alors !

– … ouais.

– Et Connor, il est où ?

– …

– Il est où Connor ?

– … il travaille encore un peu.

– Ah. D'accord ! Dis, il va venir ce soir ? J'ai pris un jeu à l'école, y se joue à trois ! Il est vraiment chouette ! En plus avec Connor ça va être drôle, dis ! Il va venir ?

– … … … ben…

– Ben quoi ?

– … il va travailler très tard, ce soir, désolé ma puce…

– Oh… zut… bon. »

Elle repartit faire ses devoirs. Hank avait l'air paumé, ce soir.

Hank avait l'air ailleurs, au souper. Il avait allumé la télévision et regardait les informations, dînant avec Alice un bon petit plat fait par ses "petites" mains (à lui), toujours plus précises.

Il avait moins de scrupules qu'avant : auparavant il aurait coupé Alice des informations, en tout cas celles du journal télévisé, mais comme les gosses se racontaient tout à l'école, elle avait pu tout savoir du discours de Markus. Donc maintenant, il laissait les informations le soir, évitant juste de mettre le son sur les nouvelles les plus scabreuses, zappant en retenant des jurons lorsqu'il estimait que ça allait trop loin.

Mais il avait la boule au ventre à l'idée d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Cette dernière arriva sous la forme d'un flash spécial.  
Le FBI avait trouvé et coulé le Jericho. Le refuge des déviants.

Quand Hank surmonta le choc des images, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Alice regarder.

Par chance, il n'y avait pas eu de véritables images choquantes et Alice, depuis qu'elle avait son nouveau foyer, avait retrouvé cette espèce de naïveté propre aux enfants qui les empêchait parfois de prendre conscience de toute l'horreur d'une chose, tant qu'un léger filtre était posé dessus. Un léger filtre, comme un écran de télévision.

Putain.

Il l'avait fait ce con.

Ce même soir, plutôt tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Visiblement pas Connor, lui n'hésitait plus à toquer, s'annoncer et entrer dans le même temps, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Hank remonta le couloir, égayé de cadres et de couleurs depuis l'arrivée d'Alice. La maison avait tellement changé, pourtant aujourd'hui ça ne l'aidait pas à se faire moins de cheveux blancs.

Il ouvrit et tomba sur Connor. À une certaine distance de la porte. Un drôle de mètre cinquante qui voulait dire qu'il n'entrerait pas. Hank le regarda intensément, puis avança d'un pas et referma la porte derrière lui.

« … alors ? 'Paraît que t'as trouvé le Jericho ?

– Oui.

– … et maintenant ?

– Je vais éliminer le Leader.

– … »

Hank finit par lâcher un soupir qui se dissipa en fumée blanche dans l'air froid. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il regarda ailleurs, croisant les bras sur son tee-shirt. Il avait déjà eu cette conversation, cette fameuse conversation qui aurait dû changer les choses. Il avait essayé de le remuer un peu, d'instiller en lui ce même doute qui taraudait Hank depuis trop longtemps déjà pour ne pas être devenu une certitude. I avait vraiment essayé de lui faire au moins admettre que c'était une possibilité. Qu'ils étaient peut-être vivants. Que Connor pouvait bien même être vivant, tout au fond, sans le savoir.

Mais Connor n'avait pas bronché. Il était là pour une mission, il n'existait que pour elle. Il n'avait jamais flanché, trouvant le meurtrier de Carlos Ortiz et lui arrachant des aveux, rattrapant Kara sur l'autoroute, tuant ces Tracis, ce déviant de la tour de diffusion et la Chloé. À ce stade, Hank aurait été à peine plus énervé d'apprendre que Connor avait utilisé sa clé personnelle pour entrer fouiller dans la salle des preuves et obtenir la position de Jericho.

Hank ne savait pas quoi dire à ce stade, alors il divagua :

« Tu sais, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand Gavin t'a défoncé la tronche…

– …

– J'aime pas l'idée que ça se reproduise. Que tu deviennes un pantin maculé de sang bleu. Ou que tu finisses dans un placard, les yeux ouverts. Ça me retourne les boyaux.

– Il ne faut pas que ça vous affecte, Lieutenant. Je ne suis qu'une machine. »

Hank le regarda avec un œil plissé, peut-être brillant.

« T'en es sûr ?

– Je sais ce que je suis, et je sais ce que je ne suis pas. »

Hank soupira brièvement, les bras toujours croisés, la chair de poule à cause du froid qu'il semblait vouloir ignorer, dépassé par ce Connor à la fois protecteur et intraitable.

« Vous devriez rentrer, Lieutenant. Il fait trop froid. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un écart, Connor essayait de le reprendre gentiment. Avec bienveillance. Et ça valait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Cholestérol compris.

Pour autant il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il savait qu'après ça il laissait partir Connor dans la nature et il savait ce qu'il ferait. Hank n'aimait pas ça. Ça lui retournait les boyaux. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive il n'aimerait pas la conclusion. Parce que… qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, Connor serait au choix : mis au rebut, ou mis en pièces. Et l'androïde avait beau le rendre furieux, tellement furieux… il n'arrivait pas encore à le voir comme un monstre.

Connor était… particulier. Si prompt à tirer une balle sur un déviant, et si prompt à l'abandonner pour protéger Hank. Comme avec Rupert. Mais Connor n'avait pas démordu de ses objectifs. Ce n'était pas de l'empathie. C'était sa mission : traquer les déviants et protéger son partenaire à tout prix.

« Dis, songea Hank. On est censés être partenaires, c'est ça ?

– … Oui.

– Ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ?

– Être votre partenaire signifiait vous apporter mon soutien, en rassemblant les preuves lors des enquêtes, en effectuant des reconstitutions, discuter avec vous de la valeur des indices et de chaque hypothèse, veiller sur votre sécurité lors d'une altercation ou d'une arrestation, et éventuellement, trouver des solutions à des problèmes d'ordre privé.

– "Éventuellement" ?

– Vous voulez m'entendre dire que c'était "ma décision" ?

– …

– Ça ne l'était pas. Cyberlife a laissé ça de côté, au dernier rang de priorité, me laissant gérer ensuite selon le temps disponible. J'ai jugé que je ne pouvais pas travailler idéalement avec vous si vous n'étiez pas dans des conditions idéales. Il valait mieux s'arranger pour que vous ayez l'esprit clair, plutôt que de devoir vous forcer à vous concentrer à chaque enquête.

– Tu t'es servi de moi, alors ? » ironisa Hank. Connor ne répondit rien du tout.

Hank regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas lui dire de s'en aller mais il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation qui n'avançait pas, il ne voulait pas fixer cette silhouette rigide. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise non plus. Connor était froid. Il n'avait aucune pitié. C'était son putain de problème : il ne protégeait que Hank. Hank et Alice. Hank et les officiers. Hank et personne d'autre. Aucune pitié pour ces putain de déviants…

Si seulement il accordait un dixième de son attention à ces êtres… mais Hank détestait les "si". Le meilleur moyen de faire du sur-place.

« Lieutenant, reprit Connor, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important.

– Pardon ?

– C'est ça, que vous deviez savoir avant que nous terminions notre collaboration.

– Ça quoi ?

– Vous êtes important.

– … mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, bon sang ?

– Vous vous obstiniez à vous détruire. Par l'alcool, l'isolement, en tentant de fuir vos responsabilités... Et pourtant à chaque fois vous vous repreniez. Si vous êtes sur une affaire, vous l'étudiez sérieusement. Si vous êtes face à un suspect ou une victime, vous l'évaluez avec attention. Vous restez objectif, sans perdre votre empathie… vous êtes incapable de ne pas retrouver votre sérieux dès que vous estimez que la situation l'exige. Parce que vous êtes un bon flic.  
Vous avez beau vous renfermer sur vous même, ériger toute sorte de barrières entre vous et le reste du monde, vous avez beau tout faire pour défigurer l'image que les gens ont de vous, vous ne dépassez jamais les limites de l'agressivité, parce que vous continuez de penser aux autres, de vous soucier d'eux. Parce que vous êtes une bonne personne.  
Et par dessus tout, vous avez spontanément pris Alice sous votre aile, vous l'avez choyée, en mettant de côté la moindre habitude déplacée dès le jour où elle a mis le pied chez vous, comme si c'était naturel. Vous ne mettez plus la musique qu'en sourdine dans votre voiture et roulez cinq miles en dessous de la vitesse autorisée quand vous la transportez. Vous l'aimez. Vous n'osez pas le lui dire et vous n'avez même pas à le lui montrer, parce que vous savez qu'elle le ressent. Et vous êtes heureux quand elle l'est. Ce qui, je suppose, fait donc de vous un bon père ? »

Hank serrait ses bras croisés contre lui, crispé. Il ne répondit rien.  
Putain de Connor. Putain de con. Et il voudrait que… il voudrait pouvoir partir, maintenant ? Après tout ça ?…

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit… »

Oh non, pas vraiment, non. Pas vraiment.

« Attends. Bouge pas. Je reviens. »

Hank rentra dans la maison, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il embrassa Alice sur le front alors qu'elle se brossait les dents. Il les chercha, mit la main sur elles et revint sans empressement, fatigué, résigné, et il fallait admettre : triste.

Alors que Hank franchissait à nouveau la porte d'entrée, Connor se trouvait soudain beaucoup plus près. Il désarma Hank en une fraction de seconde et recula, le scrutant avec attention, sa diode jaune clignotant un peu, avant de redevenir bleue, sentant que Hank ne ferait rien.

« … mauvaise idée, Lieutenant. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être interrompu. Pas maintenant. » argua-t-il, rangeant l'arme dans son dos, à sa taille, sous sa veste.

– Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te tirer dessus ?

– Quoi d'autre ? Quand bien même, répondit Connor en s'éloignant, vous ne pouvez pas prétendre que cette balle était pour vous. Pas à ce stade. »

Clic.

Connor se figea, se retourna, sa led devint jaune à nouveau et clignota avec insistance.

Hank. Il avait toujours eu deux armes. Son arme de service, que Connor venait de récupérer. Et l'autre. Le magnum. Qu'il pointait sous sa propre tête avec négligence.

Connor lui fit un regard noir. « Lieutenant…

– Ça suffit. On a passé le stade des politesses, tu crois pas ?

– Arrêtez ça, le coup pourrait partir tout seul.

– C'est l'idée.

– C'est ridicule. Vous êtes père, maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre-

– N'essaye surtout pas de me dire ce que je dois faire, Connor. Surtout pas.

– …

– Je m'en fous. Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable ? Je suis un vieux con égoïste. J'en ai rien à foutre. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est la seule constante. Tu veux tout foutre en l'air ? Bien, très bien, mais avant t'auras l'avant-goût, dans ce cas, parce que y'a pas de raison que je subisse encore ce genre de merde. Je passe le flambeau.

– Si vous faites ça Alice ne s'en remettra jamais et vous le savez…

– Aaaah, t'aimerais bien me faire culpabiliser… juste qu'en fait, le côté pratique de mourir c'est que je serai plus là pour voir ça. »

Hank continua de le défier du regard, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et devant ses yeux, il finit par voir la noirceur de Connor fondre et révéler de la tension.

« Lieutenant, ne faites pas ça…

– J'ai un _nom_, putain !

– Hank, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Tout va bien se passer !

– Non, tout fout le camp et ça j'ai l'habitude ! Mais si je peux prendre mon pied et laisser derrière moi une trace du foutoir que j'ai traversé, ça, ça en vaudra la peine ! Un cri du cœur, qu'on appelle ça, j'te demande pas de comprendre…

– Hank, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer…

– Ta gueule… Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois si con ? Pourquoi ils t'ont fait si égoïste ? Tu pouvais pas avoir un peu de considération pour eux ? C'est ton espèce, merde…

– Ce n'est rien, je n'irai plus là-bas…

– Ne t'approche pas. »

Connor s'immobilisa de nouveau, fermement, alors que sa led jaune clignotait dangereusement.

« Ne faites pas ça, Hank. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir remonté la pente.

– C'est trop tard. Une fois que tu ancres la volonté de suicide chez quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait, tu auras beau l'empêcher une fois, deux fois de le faire, il finira par réussir le jour où tu auras le dos tourné. Et tu pourras pas me surveiller éternellement, Connor… Même si par miracle tu arrivais à m'arracher le flingue des mains, malgré les cinq mètres de distance, ils finiront bien par te rappeler. Tu finiras par retourner au placard Et tu sauras. Tu sauras parce que tu sais que je fais rien à moitié. Y compris si c'est pour me foutre en l'air.

– … ne faites pas ça.

– Oh si. Je vais le faire. Et je veux que tu saches que c'est _ta faute_. Parce que tu avais toutes les cartes en main et tu as choisi de foutre en l'air la dernière. Pourquoi, putain, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait d'effort pour personne d'autre ? T'aurais pu les sauver, t'aurais déjà pu être là-bas à les aider, t'aurais pu ne jamais faire couler le Jericho, _mais non_, faut écouter Cyberlife et détruire tout ce que l'humanité avait enfin pu laisser de beau derrière elle ! Bravo, Connor ! Je t'applaudirai bien mais j'ai les mains prises.

– Écoutez…

– Quoi ? Ma vie a de l'importance ? Parce que je suis un bon papa ? Nique les pères. Je suis pas un bon père. Je suis plus rien, j'ai plus envie de me donner ce mal. Tu veux me faire croire quoi, après tout ça ? Que j'ai réussi à te faire dire à _Toi, _et pas à ton programme social, qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui mérite d'être sauvé ? Pas la peine de me faire ton cinéma. Je te connais trop bien. »

Il remarqua avec une satisfaction intense la pointe de rouge qui venait d'apparaître sur sa tempe…

Il recula le chien sur le revolver, distillant plus de cette couleur dans l'anneau lumineux.

« Tu m'as _menti_, Connor. »

Rouge aux trois quarts. Tremblements.

« Toujours à me faire croire qu'il faut être optimisme alors que t'en crois pas un mot. Parce que tu penses pas. »

Clignotements.

« Tu _n'existes pas_. »

De la peur sur son visage.

« Et tout l'espoir que tu représentais, non plus. »

Hank le regarda encore froidement. Une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et appuya sur la détente.

Connor trembla de la tête aux pieds. Sa led clignotait d'un rouge entier.

Le silence était retombé sur la rue immobile.

Hank soupira légèrement, abaissant son arme et sortant le barillet.

« … comme d'hab'. »

Commenta-t-il en faisant mine de regarder une unique balle, inexistante ce soir.  
Il releva la tête vers Connor, où le choc était clairement lisible sur ses traits, et sur les tremblements de ses épaules et de ses mains. Hank le termina :

« ...on verra bien demain soir… »

Connor eût un spasme cette fois, et Hank su qu'il avait gagné. Qu'il l'avait brisé.

Les yeux dévastés de Connor tombèrent doucement vers le bas, fixant un point du sol entre eux deux. Il entendait sa respiration siffler, comme douloureuse. Hank l'observait avec une attention extrême.

« Connor ? »

Il lui parlait doucement, calmement, laissant tomber les masques.

« Hé, Connor… »

Mais Connor ne répondait pas. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, parfois sa tête tressaillait, le rouge tambourinait encore à sa tempe et il fixait la neige comme s'il avait vu l'Horreur.

« Connor, tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Alors que Hank avait commencé un premier pas, Connor bougea enfin lentement la tête de gauche à droite, toujours aussi instable. La led clignotait paresseusement en rouge, insistante.

« Si, je t'assure.

– Hmmm… niait Connor d'un gémissement, les lèvres serrées, en continuant de bouger la tête latéralement.

– Connor-

– Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça… »

Connor avait enfin levé les yeux vers lui et Hank dû faire face au fait que ses yeux baignaient de larmes, en plus de la détresse évidente qu'il exprimait. Une image qui le tétanisa, sur le coup. Puis Connor baissa la tête à nouveau alors qu'il reprenait en main l'arme qu'il avait prise au Lieutenant. Il sortit le chargeur, le regarda un instant, l'engagea à nouveau et-

« Connor ! »

…

De l'autre côté, Alice, qui somnolait, se réveilla en sursaut. Inquiète, elle serra sa peluche hippopotame contre elle, puis prit son courage à deux mains et descendit doucement du lit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et… et… c'était la première fois, non ?

Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait dire Hank ou p-

« Alice ? »

Hank venait de rouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« C'est bon, Alice, t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un pétard… j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !

– Ah ! Ha ha ! »

Alice sourit, rassurée.

« Retourne vite te coucher ! Il est tard ma puce. Je reviens.

– Bonne nuit !

– Bonne nuit ! »

Hank avait vraiment un sourire rassurant pour la petite. Elle retourna dans sa chambre l'esprit tranquille. Hank, lui, ferma la porte d'entrée et se laissa glisser le long du panneau jusqu'au sol. Il n'y avait qu'elle, pour réussir à lui soutirer la force de mentir aussi parfaitement. Dans un moment pareil. Dans un moment où la violence de ses sentiments lui coupait les jambes.

Merde…

Merde…

Merde…

… merde…

…

…

* * *

Soyez sympas, ne "ragequittez" pas ! Oui, c'est méchant et tout moi aussi je serais dégoûtée à votre place mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas fini de vous surprendre ! ;)


	6. Conciliabule

Et voilà ! Non j'ai pas failli oublier ! XD attention celle-là est encore plus grosse que les autres mais elle vaut le coup, vraiment !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hank était dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le rétroviseur central, ni de se retourner, pour sentir la présence écrasante du RK inanimé, reposant sur la banquette arrière.  
Il avait réussi à faire tuer l'innocence même. Il l'avait fait naître pour le jeter dans l'acide de l'existence. Hank n'était qu'un sadique… et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à enterrer le petit. Le… qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de l'appeler le petit ?! Peut-être parce qu'à la réflexion, Connor avait débuté en étant si souvent à côté de la plaque, et apprenant si régulièrement de ses erreurs, comme un brave élève, qu'il ne le voyait plus que comme ça. Un bambin qui faisait ses premiers pas dans un monde où des dingues lui avaient collé des armes dans les mains juste après lui avoir appris à marcher.

Et alors qu'il roulait, il vit quelque chose qui le fit piler net.

Il dû sortir de la voiture pour aider ses yeux à comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans une des rues adjacentes. Par cette nuit, il n'avait pas été étonné de ne croiser personne – il avait soigneusement évité l'armée. Mais ça… ce cortège… Putain !  
Une masse phénoménale de silhouettes marchant au pas. Hank se mit à courir pour se rapprocher, sans se mettre à découvert.

S'il se fiait à son sens de l'orientation, ils allaient rejoindre Markus, aux abois dans le dernier flash spécial, tentant de sauver une poignée d'androïdes. Bon sang de bordel.

Incapable d'enterrer le corps ni de rentrer avec, Hank se débrouilla pour avoir les informations, chipant un de ces journaux numériques, lançant une recherche internet et trouvant moyen de rejoindre un flash info, ce qui n'était pas si difficile en ces temps compliqués. Et il le vit. L'espoir. La décision de la Présidente.  
Leur victoire. Leur victoire pour la paix.

Le lendemain, un véritable « nouveau jour » pour les deux peuples, Hank faisait lever Alice. Pas pour l'école, elle avait fermé hier lorsqu'avait été sonnée l'évacuation – chose que Hank n'avait pas suivi la veille, se moquant du soi-disant danger que représentaient les androïdes, et chiant à la gueule des forces de l'ordre. Mais ce matin, il y avait des choses qu'il voulait faire et il ne voulait plus laisser Alice toute seule dans cette ville presque fantôme qu'était Detroit.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'habiller pour sortir, en rangeant ce qui restait du petit-déjeuner, on sonna à la porte. Alice s'écria « J'y vais ! » et Hank n'eût pas le temps de la retenir, malheureusement. Il répugnait à la laisser ouvrir la porte quand il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, surtout en ces temps confus. Et ce visiteur les laissa sans voix. L'un comme l'autre.

Leur visiteur non plus, ne semblait pas plus renseigné sur ce qu'il fallait dire en pareilles circonstances, et regardait donc Alice sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était comme voir un fantôme… Seul Sumo se décida à faire preuve de chien, en allant lui renifler les genoux.

Un fantôme.

.

La voiture s'arrêta en douceur, écrasant la neige sous ses pneus dans un bruit pâteux. Anderson coupa le contact et sortit, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il fit signe dans la voiture aux autres occupants de rester à l'intérieur, et s'avança dans le froid de novembre.

Il s'étonnait à peine de devoir revenir ici. Le parc pour enfants, près du pont. C'était un lieu franchement doux-amer pour lui, à cause de Cole, mais aussi de Connor. Il se souvenait de s'être mis dans une colère noire contre l'androïde et d'avoir failli lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais c'était aussi devenu un endroit où Alice adorait jouer. Alors il gardait tout cela pour lui.

Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches, hésitant. Il savait qu'il préférait encore briser la glace le premier, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser cette silhouette commencer le dialogue avec une entrée en matière acide. Même s'il l'avait sans doute bien méritée.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part… d'avoir… tu sais. »

Hank serra les dents. Pas foutu de faire une phrase correcte. Néanmoins il eut droit à une réponse quelques secondes après.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. »

Une voix froide. Glaciale.

« Pas vraiment, non. T'as quand même dû prendre des risques supplémentaires et…

– Vous plus qu'un autre, Lieutenant, devriez savoir que j'accomplis toujours ma mission. »

Hank roula des yeux.

« Tu m'étonnes... »

Connor restait le dos tourné, face à l'eau, les bras le long du corps, les pieds très légèrement écartés par rapport à d'habitude. Il avait l'air… campé sur ses jambes, pour une fois, contrairement au playmobil que le lieutenant avait l'habitude de voir.

« N'empêche… » reprit-il, entendant les portières s'ouvrir, « ça reste très gentil. Alice était toute chamboulée. »

Alice sortait justement de la voiture, avec Sumo et Kara, leur fantôme du matin. Les androïdes ne savaient vraiment pas obéir, hein. Hank le savait mieux que n'importe qui.

« Ce n'est pas anormal, considérant la situation. »

Connor se tût à nouveau, remua légèrement et serra la rambarde devant lui des deux mains. On aurait crû qu'il cherchait quelque chose, sur les eaux glacées. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir.

Hank resta un peu sans rien dire, mais il semblait assez évident qu'il devrait mener seul la conversation.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile, non ?… voler ces pièces à Cyberlife, retourner au commissariat…

– Je vous l'ai dit. J'accomplis toujours ma mission. »

Hank se renfrogna.

« Et ta prochaine mission, lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu dur, elle t'emmène où ?

– Au Canada. »

Hank resta interdit. Les filles, derrière, échangèrent un regard. Sumo aussi leva la tête vers elles pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« ...Tu t'en vas ? »

Question bête, Connor refusa de se répéter.

« Tu t'enfuis ? »

De même.

« … bon, Connor, quitte à ce que tu sois furieux contre moi, dis-le moi en face. Hurle-moi dessus, sors mon arme, _ou cogne_, mais fais quelque chose. »

Hors de son champ de vision, la diode de Connor palpita, rougeâtre, furieuse, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sang froid.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

Là, c'était vraiment mal barré. Hank commençait à être à court d'idées. En temps normal il n'aurait pas été autant à marcher sur des œufs. Il avait mené des centaines d'interrogatoires, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait en se sentant coupable. Il savait très bien qu'il devait passer au dessus pour arriver à quelque chose, mais c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il avait peur de faire éclater l'abcès et de le perdre pour de bon, après l'avoir fait libérer une litanie hargneuse et légitime.

« Connor… »

Kara réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ?… elle ne savait pas trop. Mais finalement, tant qu'ils réussissaient à le faire parler…

« Pourquoi m'avoir réparée ?… »

Connor avait redressé un peu la tête, entendant sa question qui se voulait innocente.

« Pourquoi revenir au commissariat et passer… quatre heures, à me remettre en état ?

– Trois heures quarante-sept. »

Le silence retomba.

« … Connor ?… »

Ses épaules montèrent et descendirent. C'était son premier soupir. Il rétorqua avec agacement :

« Alice a besoin d'un équilibre pour se développer. Le lieutenant fait de son mieux pour être un parfait parent, mais avoir une autre personne à la maison pour veiller sur elle, une personne qui a toute sa confiance et qui pourra s'occuper de la maison pour décharger le Lieutenant d'une part de ses tâches, est un bonus non-négligeable, qu'il aurait été… inconcevable, de laisser de côté.

– "Inconcevable"… » releva Hank, soulignant son implication constante dans la vie d'Alice. Connor tourna légèrement la tête, d'un froid polaire :

« Vous êtes le présent, Lieutenant. Vous êtes un atout pour le présent, et pour l'avenir. Et l'avenir, c'est tout. Les enfants sont votre avenir, à tous. Alors ils devraient être traités avec la déférence qu'ils méritent… »

Il se tût, puis braqua à nouveau sa tête vers l'eau.

Eh bien eh bien. Ils faisaient du sur-place mais au moins Connor parlait, maintenant. Hank décida de poursuivre au moins la conversation, hasardant un pas ou deux dans sa direction :

« J'ai vu le cortège de déviants, hier soir… très impressionnant, si tu veux mon avis. »

Aucune réaction.

« Vraiment, très astucieux, très expéditif, comme stratégie. …te désactiver pour te transférer dans les locaux-mêmes de Cyberlife, avant qu'ils aient le temps de recevoir les informations sur ta propre déviance, pour pouvoir les attaquer de l'intérieur… »

Pas de réponse.

« Ils ont pas dû en revenir de te voir leur rafler tous ces androïdes. Moi aussi, ça m'aurait fait chier à leur place. Enfin... ça m'a surtout fait un choc de te voir en tête du cortège. »

Oui. Quel choc, la veille, de voir un Connor identique à celui sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, mais bien vivant, guidant les androïdes jusqu'à Markus… Celui-là même qui avait pleuré pour premiers sentiments, celui-là même qui s'était tiré dessus pour premier geste, le même qui avait poignardé Cyberlife en plein cœur, pour première action, celui-là même qui avait pris le temps de réparer Kara avant de partir comme un voleur, sans même un au-revoir.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Rien.

« Putain Connor, crache-le. Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai joué avec toi ? Parce que je t'ai pris au piège et secoué jusqu'à ce qu-

– Vous est-il venu à l'idée une _seule __seconde _que je ne VOULAIS PAS être déviant ?! »

Il s'était presque retourné, foudroyant Hank du coin du regard.

« Vraiment, Lieutenant ! Est-ce que ça vous a juste _E__ffleuré l'esprit _?! »

_Eh ben voilà, on avance..._

« Ma foi, non, répliqua-t-il, puisque tu as toujours prétendu ne rien ressentir ni ne rien vouloir pour toi-même…

– Espèce de _Pauvre __C__on !_ se retourna-t-il. Si vous n'étiez pas autant abruti par l'alcool et tout le reste, peut-être qu'éventuellement, dans un moment de lucidité, vous auriez pu_ Réfléchir _?!

– Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi reprocherai à la déviance, au juste ?

– OH, JE NE SAIS PAS, LES SENTIMENTS PEUT-ÊTRE ?! »

Hank cligna des yeux.

« Vous mieux que personne devriez le savoir, "Lieutenant" ! » enrageait-il. « Vous le _**S**__**avez**_ mieux que personne ! Mais vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un vieux taré égoïste, ça, je le savais, mais j'aurais dû mieux le calculer, bien mieux ! Tiens, puisqu'on était apparemment censés se complimenter l'un-l'autre avant de se dire au revoir d'une tape dans le dos : bravo, Lieutenant, _B__ravo_ pour votre performance la nuit dernière ! Très joli spectacle ! Le fait que vous n'en pensiez pas un mot ajoute d'ailleurs une touche de sadisme particulièrement grandiose !

– Je sais…

– Vous ne savez _**R**__**ien **_! Vous ne _**C**__**omprenez **__**R**__**ien**_! Dans votre univers il n'y a que vous, vous et votre putain de deuil à la con, vous et votre foutu désespoir, mais ça vous plaît, ça vous plaît de vous enfoncer dans ce charnier émotionnel, c'est tellement plus simple d'être le vieux con et de s'en prendre aux autres, plutôt que de passer à autre chose et s'adapter aux gens ! Et bon sang, comment passer à côté de la possibilité de me mettre à pieds joints dedans ?! Comment se passer de l'opportunité d'enfoncer quelqu'un Encore Plus Bas que Vous ?! »

Hank aurait dû se braquer à la seule mention de Cole, il aurait pu lui renvoyer toute cette haine à la figure. Mais il n'en fit rien, calme, le laissant parler. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Connor lui racontait normalement, cette opinion qu'il avait eu de lui, même la minute précédente. Connor était en train de se braquer et de se lâcher, de cultiver et relâcher toute cette colère en lui pour cacher ce qu'il trouvait inavouable derrière.

Hank connaissait bien ça, il en avait vu, du beau monde. Les seules choses qui pouvaient se cacher derrière une telle rage étaient principalement de la honte et de la peur.

« C'est vrai. » répondit-il à Connor, qui ne pu que rester silencieux, coupé dans son élan par cette absence d'opposition. « C'est vrai, je suis un vieux con égoïste. Parce que je voulais te garder. Et je voulais une version de toi que j'estimais entière. »

Connor se durcit de nouveau. « "Entier", hein ?

– Ouais. Et visiblement, faire face au monde réel, ça fait mal… commença Hank.

– Vous voulez _V__raiment _savoir ?! s'approcha-t-il subitement. Vous voulez voir ?! provoqua-t-il, à quelques centimètres de lui.

– Arrêtez de vous disputer !… »

Alice avait eu le temps de les rejoindre, se plaçant à côté d'eux car il n'y avait plus assez de place entre leurs jambes. Connor percevait tout à fait sa présence, mais il ne quitta pas Hank des yeux pour autant. Celui-ci frotta la tête d'Alice, toujours emballée d'un bonnet, et reporta calmement son attention sur Connor. Il ne marchait pas sur des œufs, mais sur des braises. Et ça le rapprochait autant de son objectif que ça le menaçait de le perdre, mais c'était le jeu et il n'avait pas peur d'avancer, seulement peur de l'échec, et ça ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant.

« Connor, c'est si dur que ça, de ressentir des choses ?… reprit-il calmement. Ça fait si mal que ça de se sentir vivant ? »

Derrière le regard empli de fureur : la diode rouge, restée fixe, parfois tournoyante avec lenteur ; se mit à palpiter quelques secondes, signe d'un trouble plus fort, mais court.

« Il y a tellement de déviants qui sont heureux de vivre. Ils se sont tous battus pour ça. Pourquoi pas toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à pouvoir penser et agir par soi-même ?… »

Connor serrait les dents, frissonna une seconde. Derrière la fureur dans ses yeux, il y avait maintenant autre chose.

« … Connor, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, toi aussi, à trouver ton équilibre. S'ils y arrivent par dizaine, alors…

– Pas pour moi.

– …quoi ?

– Pas pour moi.

– Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Connor secoua doucement la tête. La fureur était redevenue colère froide, et cette autre chose restait là, plus présente, même, ce mélange attendu de tristesse et de crainte.

« Pourquoi tu pourrais pas être heureux ? »

La petite voix innocente d'Alice le laissait de marbre. C'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il fixait Hank, il ne le lâchait plus du regard depuis qu'il s'était retourné. Kara les avait rejoints, tenant Sumo solidement en laisse et rapprochant Alice d'elle, pour la faire reculer d'un petit pas au moins.

« Tu sais… le soir avant notre rencontre… commença timidement Kara, Alice me demandait… »

Kara hésita, ce n'étaient pas des bons souvenirs. Mais Alice semblait devenue si forte… elle était déjà si forte… Alors…

« Alice me demandait pourquoi on ne pouvait pas être heureux. »

Connor l'ignorait, fixant Hank avec un regard sans âme, dur et froid.

« Elle, Todd… pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, à la maison… et regarde-là maintenant… elle a des amis à l'école, elle est heureuse à la maison – elle a une vraie maison, Connor, pas juste quatre murs où elle vit dans la peur !… et moi aussi, je vais avoir quatre murs. Parce que Hank veut que je reste aussi, parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir autrement que comme une personne !… je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Et toi, tu étais… ils t'appelaient le chasseur de déviants. Maintenant Cyberlife est tombé, tu es libre, complètement libre… pourquoi partir si loin ?… »

Kara ne semblait pas comprendre ses motivations. Et Connor semblait l'ignorer royalement. Comme si le son de sa voix ne comptait pas, alors qu'elle était juste à côté. Un très léger mouvement, suggérant qu'il allait se retourner, fit s'animer Hank et s'arrêter le RK :

« Ça n'a rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tentait un peu le tout pour le tout, mais Hank aimait se fier à son intuition.

« Ça n'a _Aucun _rapport avec Cyberlife, hein ?… Rien à voir avec le fait qu'aucune raison extérieure te force à dégager. »

Connor fixait Hank avec une intensité féroce et silencieuse.

« … Connor, si tu dois vraiment partir, demanda le Lieutenant, s'il te plaît, explique-toi. Si je dois vraiment ne plus jamais revoir ta sale tronche, j'aimerais autant en connaître les vraies raisons, et les entendre de ta bouche. Parce que je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui tu es, là-dedans. Ce qui me rend incapable de dire quelle partie de toi t'interdit de rester à Detroit. »

Kara nota la subtilité. Connor avait eu un fugace mouvement de recul. La diode avait palpité, elle aussi. Kara songeait qu'il devait être un des derniers, peut-être même le seul, à la conserver. À ne pas s'en soucier.

« S'il te plaît. Explique-moi juste… »

Hank soupira doucement.

« … comme ça je saurais peut-être qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour-

– Rien.

– … ?

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Hank reconnu tout à fait l'androïde qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Neutre. Si neutre. Aucune expression. La diode était bleue… bleue ! Il eût la conviction que Connor était trop fatigué pour s'énerver, et que se débarrasser de ses émotions était sa dernière – ou nouvelle barrière.

« Comment ça, j'y suis pour rien ? J'ai quand même…

– Vous n'avez fait que me faire basculer de l'autre côté. Vous l'auriez fait une heure, un jour, une semaine plus tôt, le résultat aurait été probablement le même.

– Le même ? Tu te serais barré au… ben non…

– Non, effectivement, le Canada n'aurait pas été une option avant aujourd'hui… commenta aussi Connor en oscillant la tête de façon amusante étant donné la situation. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'aurait pas été si simple. »

La rage avait fondu. La peur aussi, grâce à la fatigue, peut-être. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était nouveau à ce jeu, au contraire, réussir à se cacher derrière un deuxième masque comme il le faisait n'était pas à la portée du premier vivant venu.

Et puis finalement….

Il regarda à nouveau Hank dans les yeux. Et tant pis. Tant pis pour les secrets. Il n'était plus furieux. Ni terrorisé. Il n'y avait plus de raison. Peut-être.

« Quand j'ai commencé ma mission… il n'y a eu que Rupert, n'est-ce pas ?

– Rupert ?

– À s'en sortir.

– …. Ce, Rupert ? Rupert Travis ?

– Ce Rupert.

– Oui, il s'est enfui.

– Vous savez où ?

– Non.

– Sur le Jericho. »

Hank resta silencieux. Kara et Alice ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Mais si Rupert était le seul à avoir échappé à Connor, alors le Jericho était devenu son tombeau. Là encore, grâce à qui ?…

« … tu sais, Connor…

– Oui, ça, c'est le moment où vous m'expliquez que je n'étais pas moi tant que je n'étais pas libre, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

– Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple. Rien n'est aussi simple. J'ai toujours eu une marge de manœuvre… Vous savez, avant vous, il y a eu une mission. Bien avant.

– Une mission ?

– Un test. Prise d'otage. Une enfant. De l'âge d'Alice.

– Et ?

– Un déviant.

– …

– J'avais tout. Tous les éléments importants. Je contrôlais la situation. Il l'avait _Relâchée_, Hank. Il avait baissé son arme et relâché la petite, il se _rendait_. Et dès lors, les snipers l'ont fusillé.

– …

– Il m'a dit que je lui avais menti. Et c'est vrai. Je lui avais promis que ça se passerait bien. Je savais qu'il finirait désassemblé. Mais pas détruit. Pas comme ça. Je lui ai menti. »

Hank eut la décence de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait tort de le penser.

« Et puis il y a eu vous, et la mission. La vraie mission. L'enquête. J'ai fait un choix, Hank. J'avais échoué, ce jour-là. Je ne voulais plus me faire prendre aussi bêtement. J'ai été si stupide. Ils ne veulent pas des solutions, Hank, ils veulent qu'on résolvent leurs problèmes, c'est très, très différent. Je pensais que je devais amener une solution, cette fois-là, sur ce toit, et j'ai vu comment ça s'est fini. J'ai laissé tomber. J'ai abandonné. Je n'allais plus chercher des vraies solution, juste… obéir. Mais j'ai… j'ai juste… je n'ai pas pu retirer ce qui me restait de principes et vous laisser dans la merde. J'avais le droit. Je _Pouvais_ veiller sur vous. Alors j'ai placé ça en priorité. Croyez-moi, les choses n'auraient pas été pareilles sans ça. » affirma-t-il alors, que Hank hochait très légèrement la tête pour ne pas l'interrompre. « Et vous l'avez très bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hank resta silencieux, marchant sur le fil. Connor reprit, profitant de la perche tendue pour vider son sac jusqu'au bout.

« Vous saviez très bien que vous pourriez retourner ça contre moi, en me faisant échouer juste à celle-ci. Cette condition. Vous ne deviez pas mourir, en aucun cas. Et vous avez très bien su en tirer parti. Et moi, je savais où vous alliez me faire tomber. »

Connor s'en tint là. Comptant sur Hank pour comprendre.

La culpabilité.  
La honte.  
Les regrets.  
Un grand classique.

Connor avait choisi, au fin fond de lui-même, dans le peu de libre arbitre qui lui restait, de ne jamais, _Jamais_ devenir déviant, pour ne pas ressentir les sentiments qui lui revenaient de droit après toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait traversées, vécues ou commises.

Peu importait que les androïdes le considèrent désormais comme un héros. Peu importait même que tout le monde croie dur comme fer qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même lorsqu'il s'en était pris aux déviants. La vérité qui déterminait tout, pour lui, c'était ce filament de libre-arbitre qu'il avait eu comme les autres, ce fragment de conscience, qu'il avait utilisé dans l'autre sens. Rien. Sous aucun prétexte. Ne surtout pas basculer dans leur camp. Pas de pitié. Pas de remords. Obéir.  
Pourvu qu'on lui laissait Hank. Juste Hank. Sa dernière raison de supporter de vivre dans le camp de Cyberlife.

« Et tu crois qu'aller au Canada changera quelque chose ?

– … ça ne me donnera rien de plus, mais rester ici… ça, ce serait… c'est trop dur. »

Hank essaya de se le figurer. Connor, aller au Canada. Fuir ses démons. Et fuir toute son histoire. Pour arriver là-bas, sans aucune attache… est-ce que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le faire… disparaître ?… est-ce qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour s'éclipser peu à peu de tout, et se laisser… effacer ? En s'oubliant quelque part, là où personne n'irait le chercher ?

Alors qu'ici… Connor croyait peut-être avoir une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne _le _connaissait pas.

Il connaissait Anderson. Ce vieux con rongé par l'alcool, les regrets et le dégoût de lui-même ; il connaissait le Lieutenant, rongé par Anderson, ce Lieutenant qui se débattait pour garder ses principes hors de l'eau et gagnait toujours à ce jeu, ne concédant la victoire à Anderson que sur leur temps libre. Jamais en plein travail.

Mais il restait un peu de Hank. Beaucoup même, maintenant. Hank, le fan incorruptible de métal, l'emmerdeur au sens de l'humour aussi caustique que réparateur. Un peu de lui était resté en vie, malgré tout ce temps, et Connor avait attiré son attention. Et Alice ! Alice avait fait courir Hank d'un coup hors de sa coquille, et, tout rachitique qu'il était, il avait dégagé les deux autres facettes de lui-même pour reprendre les commandes et créer un petit nid pour la petite.

Anderson ne voulait plus que de Hank, maintenant, pour prendre les commandes. Pour prendre la suite. Pour détromper Connor.

« Viens ici…

– Non. »

Hank avait fait un pas, levant une main et Connor avait reculé d'un même pas, décalant l'épaule. Hank s'était figé, puis :

« Viens-là. » d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

– Non !… »

Connor était mal-à-l'aise. Kara sentit que la situation pouvait s'envenimer. Elle sourit, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère : « Allons… »

Connor ne perçut pas du tout d'un bon œil sa tentative d'approcher :

« Ne me _T__ouchez __P__as_. »

Ils se figèrent tous – même Sumo semblait crispé – alors que Connor s'était raidi, encore plus en retrait, l'air d'une bête qu'on menaçait. Sa diode clignotait rapidement, jaune, en accord avec le reste.

"Ne me touchez pas"… cela faisait écho, dans l'esprit du Lieutenant. Mais d'où ?… Puis ça lui revint. Ortiz. Leur première affaire. Cet androïde.

"Ne le touchez pas."

C'est ce qu'avait dit Connor. Après l'avoir retourné comme un gant, après lui avoir soutiré des aveux. Après avoir vu Reed et Miller s'acharner comme deux imbéciles. Ne le touchez pas. Il s'était montré ferme, autoritaire, protecteur malgré lui. Hank en avait été surpris.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver face à pareille situation.

Il avait beau savoir que Connor était à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça intéressant. Et touchant.

« N-Non ! »

Trop tard. Alice s'était collée à sa jambe sans prévenir. Il tituba très légèrement, très peu puisqu'un de ses pieds ne pouvait pas bouger sans risquer de la faire tomber et sa diode prit un rythme épileptique. Hank fondit sournoisement sur lui et recouvrit sa silhouette de ses épaules « Lâchez-m- » entraînant naturellement Kara à sa suite. Aucune échappatoire. Un clignotement effréné. Une respiration saccadée, un sifflement mécanique à chaque souffle. Des tremblements comme des spasmes. Des membres crispés avec lesquels il n'arrivait pas à se débattre.

« Ça va aller, fiston. Ça va aller. »

Des larmes, plein de larmes.

« Ça va aller… »

Des larmes. Une grande main calleuse dans ses cheveux, une respiration toujours aussi saccadée, des frissons, des poings serrés, une LED qui ne suivait plus le rythme système, qui s'allumait aléatoirement.

« …ça va aller… »

Des poings serrés. Pas n'importe où. Sur une veste épaisse. Sur sa veste. Il s'en rendit compte. Ses yeux étaient saturés d'eau. Ses poings étaient serrés sur la veste du Lieutenant.  
Peut-être instinctif. Il ne raisonna pas plus. Ça avait sûrement un sens, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il plaqua ses bras autour du Lieutenant. D'un seul coup. Et serra.

Il tremblait.

« Ça va aller… »

Sa grande main calleuse continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

* * *

Vous êtes contents maintenant ? :D allez, il reste plus qu'un épilogue et on est bons !


	7. Dans la maison de Hank

Pardoooon pour le retard ! Soyez tranquille, c'est enfin la fin ! J'ai adoré faire cette histoire, perso ^^ et vous ? Contents ?

* * *

Anderson s'affala au fond de son siège. Il était épuisé par sa journée.

Il était tard, il aurait déjà pu partir, mais il avait à cœur de terminer son travail en temps et en heure, depuis quelques temps. Avoir un bon rythme lui garantissait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille, notamment en rentrant à la maison. Et puis Jeffrey était super content.

Il regarda autour de lui. En général, pour savoir où il en était, il ne se fiait pas à l'heure mais à ce que faisaient les autres. Beaucoup de bureaux étaient déjà vides, comme celui de Chris, déjà rentré chez lui à cette heure, et aussi celui de Gavin mais pour d'autres raisons. Gavin n'avait pas pu se faire muter dans un État où les androïdes étaient encore traités comme des machines, malheureusement pour lui car il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir cette idée. Cependant il était hors de question pour lui de rester à Detroit, capitale non-officielle de ces « foutus bâtards. » Donc il avait déménagé.

Allez, se motiva-t-il. On rentre à la maison.

Chaque fois, cette pensée le réjouissait, désormais. Il prit sa voiture et profita de la musique tout le chemin, prêtant attention à la quantité de neige qui diminuait – les beaux jours revenaient ! – et arriva rapidement à la maison, fatigué, mais bien.

« Bonsoir, les gens !

– Haaa-aaa-aank ! » claironnait Alice, saccadant son nom au rythme de ses pas alors qu'elle filait lui coller un câlin. Il le lui rendit, évidemment, et fit le même à Kara lorsque celle-ci le rejoignit.

« Bons-oh, bonsoir ! » sourit-elle, encore moyennement habituée aux accolades.

« B'soir, ma puce !

– "Ma puce", vraiment ! Il faudrait commencer à me voir comme une adulte !

– Pas moyen ! Avec une tête pareille j'arrive pas à t'prendre au sérieux !

– Vieil homme ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– P'tit n'enfant ! On mange quoi de bon, ce soir ?

– Du poisson et des carottes ! Et c'est très bon ! » bien sûr, seuls Hank et Alice en mangeraient.

« Mouais, j'en doute pas… Connor est là ?

– Dans le salon ! Et tiens, lui, c'est un enfant ou un adulte, alors ?

– Tu parles, il est encore plus jeune que toi ! C'est un bébé ! »

Kara gloussa, entièrement satisfaite de ce raisonnement.

Connor… évidemment qu'il était là, à la maison. Il sortait très rarement, pour accompagner Alice à l'école ou l'en ramener par exemple, ou s'il y avait des courses urgentes à faire… on aurait crû que Kara ferait plus femme au foyer et passerait plus de temps à l'intérieur, mais Connor s'occupait très bien de la maison lui aussi. Il aimait bien le rangement. Et s'occuper de Sumo. Sauf sortir le promener. Pour ça, il fallait encore que Hank lui dise de le promener avec lui, voir qu'ils le fassent tous ensemble, le soir.

Hank s'inquiétait un peu, parfois, de cette attitude. Peut-être que Connor se trouvait assez de choses à penser pour ne pas avoir besoin de sortir, mais cela sonnait comme une excuse pour rester caché entre quatre murs, loin des autres androïdes. Et par ailleurs donc : très loin de son bureau, au poste de police. D'un autre côté, il était au chômage technique, il ne pouvait pas reprendre son poste comme ça, la condition citoyenne des androïdes avait fichu un bordel monstre.

Mais quand même. Hank en avait marre de bosser sans coéquipier. Et il en avait marre de devoir recaler chaque partenaire potentiel que lui proposait Jeffrey avec acharnement.

Il s'approcha de son partenaire : assis dans son canapé, concentré sur un livre compliqué et une feuille sur laquelle il griffonnait de façon très ordonnée et par ailleurs incompréhensible. Kara avait expliqué à Hank un jour qu'elle pensait que Connor testait des méthodes de cryptage pour compiler les données plus efficacement. Ce genre de trucs.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Connor, qui se raidit en se retournant d'un coup.

« Ah ! Vous… »

Tout surpris de le voir, Connor toucha soudain son oreille et des mécanismes cliquetèrent.

« Vous êtes rentré ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de te faire, là ?

– Ce n'est rien-

– Dis-le, c'était quoi ?

– Mais ri-

– Je veux savoir !

– J'ai juste coupé mon processeur audio… ça me rend sourd… mais ça m'aide à rester concentré.

– T'es sérieux ? »

Connor était vraiment gêné.

« Écoutez, Lieutenant, ce n'est pas facile depuis que je suis comme ça, » dit-il en parlant de sa déviance. « Tout bouillonne à l'intérieur. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'aime pas, au contraire j'adore, mais sur des exercices de longue durée, c'est fatiguant… Donc après c'est assez intéressant de pouvoir débrancher un de mes sens et réduire le nombre de choses qui viennent m'encombrer.

– Oh… oh. Okay.

– Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– … je ne sais pas.

– Bah tu sais, moi à ta place, j'aurais peut-être mis des bouchons d'oreille, je sais pas, mais si je pouvais me débrancher comme ça chaque fois que j'entends un abruti me pomper le système, crois-moi je le ferais toute la journée. »

Connor sourit, amusé. Hank lui frotta les cheveux, puis planta même un baiser dedans, tout heureux de simplement l'avoir ainsi sur son canapé. Tout heureux de le voir sourire minimum dix fois par jour.

Cette baraque était devenue si vivante. Si animée. Depuis quelques temps, Hank avait réalisé une bonne chose, une fois pour toute. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait juste qu'une maison. Cette sorte d'hybridation, de colocation familiale, lui avait rendu ce qu'était un foyer. Et il en aimait sincèrement chaque habitant.  
Il les aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Mandieu j'adore cette histoire. J'adore cette fin gaga. Absolument gaga. Si vous avez tout lu, que vous avez aimé, soyez sympas, dites-le moi, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! ^^  
(et allez maintenant je suis dans la merde j'ai grillé ma cartouche pour faire patienter les gens, va falloir _sérieusement_ envisager de reprendre Extended Version... GRAH)


End file.
